


Le Furet Maudit

by ConnieHooper



Series: Le Furet Maudit Season 1 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He's going to be the ferret miraculer holder, Ladybug acting as Lucas mother, Lucas just wanted to have his parents attention, M/M, Marinette and Lucas becoming more like siblings than cousins, Marinette has a cousin, Original Akumas, Protective Adrien, Protective Plagg, Romance, Supportive Tikki, and now he's in Paris fighting people with weird costumes, cursed kwami, follows the show as well, gabriel and his amazing parental skills, if you don't like stories with ocs don't read this, lucas ships adrienette, muuri deserves a hug, muuri is doing his best, precious cursed kwami, protective Marinette, protective lucas, this is a marc x nathaniel house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieHooper/pseuds/ConnieHooper
Summary: Lucas Sousa-Cheng wasn't expecting to move in with his cousin in Paris for the following years, after all he hasn't seen her or her parents in seven years. He expected awkwardness and he was sure his anxious self would make life difficult there. But what he was NOT expecting was becoming part of a super-hero duo that fights against a man called... Hawkmoth?At least he can be himself behind a bandit mask.





	1. Destiny Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is what I decided to write instead of continuing Trois Mois. It will follow the show and I'll try to update it every Sunday (I have work). I'm already updating the first two chapters because they're already up in ff.net! 
> 
> Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, and also enjoy this story as you like. If it's not your taste then please go back and search for a better one. Don't leave mean comments. :)

Lucas Sousa-Cheng didn't ask much of his parents.

His father Henrique Sousa and Lucas' paternal grandmother Aurélia Sousa were the owners of 'Seafood Magic', the family restaraunt affair provided an inviting atmosphere brimming with warm hospitality. Set along the coastline, the charming restaurant offered up incredible fresh seafood, varieties of fish, as well as some meat options for the carnivores.

And after a delicious meal Noelle Cheng, his mother and head-baker, created the best pastries for you to enjoy after a rewarding meal. Coincidentally the Chinese woman was also the most wanted patisserie in the Lisbon region. Even though she did not own a bakery herself, she enjoyed baking for her own costumers and baking for birthday parties, weddings and anniversaries.

So his parents were obviously busy people, and Lucas acknowledged that.

He was thankful for the life they had given him. It was thanks to their hard work that Lucas had the best education, that he could have the best fencing classes or a good martial arts teacher. Sure, being wealthy was a great thing, but Lucas started to notice a pattern in his life.

He rarely saw his parents nowadays.

For school, Lucas would wake up at six in the morning sharp, take care of his hygiene, dress up on his school's uniform and afterwards enjoy a rich but healthy breakfast… alone.

Because when his father woke up, he'd only drink a cup of coffee, wish his son a good day and leave the house because the restaurant opened at eight for meal preparations. His mother had a similar schedule: she'd wake up when Lucas was about to leave for school, sometimes he would not see her until he returned from his after-school activities – and by then she would be too busy baking to have a decent conversation with him.

Of course that by dinner time she would eat with him, and that could have been the highlight of his day if the presence of his father was there. But the restaurant only closed at midnight, sometimes even after, depending on the costumers.

Then there was his grandma, or affectionately called 'ma'. She was a widow and she started the restaurant with her husband back in 1975 in a small building, but the success was so big that after moving into the current, bigger location, Aurélia brought her only son into the business to make sure he'd have a good life.

Lucas loved his grandma, she was a business woman and serious when she needed to be, but to Lucas she was his second mom, always nurturing and making sure he was spoiled by her. Aurélia wanted to make sure she was his favorite grandma.

Not that Lucas minded: he didn't know much about his mother's family side.

He knew that they lived in Paris. Lucas remembers last seeing his cousin at least seven years ago. There was a vague memory about the two baking cookies together inside a small but sweet smelling bakery. He was really fond of that memory.

Lucas still had photos of the two together kept inside a shoe box deep in his closet, and his cousin looked like him. Surprisingly they had the same hair shade of color, but it was their eyes that made the difference. While she had beautiful bluebell eyes, Lucas felt that his brown eyes were dull compared to hers.

He has Marinette added on Facebook and Instagram, but they never really chat with each other, at least not without wishing a polite 'happy birthday' or 'happy holidays' standard messages; Lucas recalls that one year ago they did chat for ten minutes, asking how their lives were and if school was going great – Marinette even complimented him on his French. But they were still cousins estranged, which was a little sad whenever Lucas thought about it.

But at the same time Lucas also felt that trying to re-connect with her would be a little awkward or pushy, so he just let things be how they were.

Lucas never asked for a little sibling, he never asked for money, he obeyed, he had good grades and he tried his best to please everyone.

So… he didn't understood why he was being punished. Not that he had anything against his family in Paris, he was actually feeling both anxious and happy to see them again but… this was really quite the unfair of circumstances of how he would get to see them again.

* * *

**Portugal, Lisbon**

**6:00AM**

The forty minute ride from Cascais to the Lisbon Airport was almost at its end and Lucas felt like he was being taken somewhere that made people disappear forever.

The thirteen-year-old boy sighed for the tenth time as he looked at the view outside his father's black Mercedes Benz, the teen was trying to observe his country one last time since he was not going to be in it for years. But as always, he kept his petulant feelings built inside.

" _Are you okay back there, sweetie?"_

His mother was the one that showed remorse for the whole situation. When the news came both of his parents said that they didn't want him to go, but Noelle had been the one to follow Lucas when he went to lock himself inside his bedroom. She had talked with him, using soft words to persuade her son that this was the right choice for everyone.

She was so good with words.

" _Yes mom."_ Lucas tried to sound casual, but he could only mumble his reply in a pouty way.

Noelle's concerned stare was starting to burn on the centre of his forehead as she stared at him from the rear mirror. He felt a little guilty but even so, a small part of him still thought that if he sulked long enough his parents would give up on the idea of sending him to Paris. Even though Lucas knew that chances of that happening were really not there.

" _Are you sure? I know this seems too sudden and a bit rushed but we think it's the best for you."_ She continued with a saddened tone. It was difficult for her to send her only child to another country, but Noelle knew that her nurturing sister would give the attention he wanted and deserved. And at this part of her life, disappointedly, she could not give Lucas all the care that he desired. She felt like a failure as a mother, but her husband had quickly assured her that Lucas did not think and would never think about her as a failure.

" _He knows Noelle, our son understands the situation."_ His father said as he drove. Lucas could have been upset at his remark if it wasn't for the proud tone his father wore.

Lucas hadn't been alone when he noticed the pattern. Apparently his parents and his grandma had a family meeting, without him, and decided for Lucas to finish his high school years in Paris. They started to realize that Lucas was lonely. That realization came upon Henrique when he didn't see his own son for two days straight.

He loved his only son, and he was concerned about their relationship. They used to be so close when Lucas was younger, he used to take his son and wife to a park nearby their house and play football, play with him on the recess, feed the ducks by the pound and eat ice cream while sitting on the grass. But now that the restaurant was a success, Henrique felt like he was paying more attention to it, rather than his son.

And that was not good.

He and Noelle talked with Sabine and Tom. The two Chinese sisters were close even though they didn't see each other anymore or rarely talked over the phone. Their bond was something that nobody could explain, and when Sabine and Tom immediately welcomed Lucas to live with them, Henrique was surprised, but Noelle wasn't. If the situation had reversed itself, Noelle would have warmly taken in Marinette as well.

Henrique drove inside the airport's parking lot and parked his Mercedes Benz on a spot near the entrance. When he turned off the engine Lucas let out a breath that he did not realized he had been holding. As tried to hold his tears as his parents opened the door, he followed their actions and watched as his father took out of the remaining luggage from the car.

' _This is it,'_ Lucas thoughts as he forced his legs to walk inside the airport,  _'Goodbye Portugal.'_

* * *

**France, Paris**

**8:00AM  
(At the same time in Portugal)**

Inside Master Fu's Massage Shop was quiet, it had just open for business but patrons have yet to come inside. But on the ground floor inside the main room were Master Fu and his loyal kwami Wayzz. The interior of the room purposefully made to sooth the costumer was Chinese influenced designed and decorated: scrolls hang on the walls and on the floor where Fu sat was a mat where he usually worked. Both the entrance door and the room's divider had bamboo designs on them but what really seemed interesting enough was the gramophone on top of a wooden table; which was actually a hidden compartment for the Miraculous Jewelry Box, a wooden box that contained the Miraculouses jewels.

"The time has come, Wayzz." Fu suddenly said as he came out from his meditation. Every morning he would start his meditation to clear his mind and meditate about the dreams he would have, some of them ended up being prophetic but others were just hidden desires or old memories. But now, Fu has been having the same dream for a week, and he was sure it was a warning sign.

It was another morning in Paris; the city had woken up to precede the repetition of their daily lives.

"Time for what, master?" Wayzz, the turtle kwami asked as he appeared of his little spot to float around his master and give his attention.

"It is time for the ferret miraculous user to arise and return." Fu explained as he stood up from his mat, "I gave the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat noir to Marinette and Adrien almost two months ago and they have fought against Hawk Moth brilliantly. But as you know…"

"You have been dreaming about a ferret holder again, a person that will be arriving to Paris today?" Wayzz finished, knowing that his master has been having the same prophetic dream for a week now. The chibi-like turtle's concern was visible on his voice.

"Indeed, my friend." Fu smiled knowingly as walked to the gramophone and entered the code to reveal what it secured inside.

In a dark reddish wooden octagon shaped box with gold hinge on the lid rose from inside; four of the sides had golden buttons on the center, and the four sides between them had two golden buttons vertically aligned. Each buttoned had a darker-colored Chinese character on it, naming an animal from the Chinese zodiac. The lid on top of the box was red designed and had a circle with patterns in the middle surrounded by wavy lines as the edge.

Fu opened the top level of the box, revealing a gold outline of a flower with six petals, each petal having a pointed tip, and a center. The color outside of the flower was red, and each section of the flower was meant for a Miraculous. The center section was raised more above the others, and it included the yin-yang symbol; the yin space had a red outline and yang had a white outline. In yin, there is a red circle with five black spots, which is where the Ladybug Miraculous had been placed and in yang, there had been a silver paw print within a silver edged circle, which it was where the Cat Miraculous was placed – until Fu had given them to the new users.

Each petal-shaped section on the top level had a different color with a darker-shaded symbol and each Miraculous places there represented the Five Elements.

Jewels shone expectantly waiting for a holder to use them and show the world their amazing powers, with the exception of the Chat Noir's ring, Ladybug's earrings, the Peacock's brooch and Moth's brooch. The first two now belonged to Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and they were being used to fight the unworthy butterfly user named Hawk Moth. The man that had somehow gotten his hands on it was using it for evil purposes, and meanwhile the Peacock Miraculous had mysteriously vanished.

The sides of the box had thirteen drawers marked by each button. Each drawer was a square, and its inside was colored with a raised circular padded center. One Miraculous jewel was stored in every drawer, each one a Chinese zodiac-themed Miraculous was labeled by a button – except one, the drawer by the bottom on the front-left; the thirteenth one: the ferret wristband.

Fu grabbed it and stared at the thin, white leather wristband for a thoughtful moment, trying to still convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

"But Master," Wayzz continued with a concerned tone, "The ferret jewel is also known as the cursed one, it is the only jewel that cannot give its master a special power for protection! What use would it be to send a miraculous user to help such amazing warriors like Ladybug and Chat Noir if this user cannot even help them properly?"

Fu chuckled as he grabbed a smaller version of jewelry box from the drawer of the table, he placed the wristband inside and as he closed it, a humming sound came from inside, "Wayzz, you speak of the ferret jewel as if you hate Muuri. I thought you two got along well?"

Wayzz nodded his head shamefully, "I haven't seen Muuri in almost a century, remember master? He was so saddened with what happened to his last master that he begged you not to give him to anyone else."

"Ah… so this isn't about the jewel being cursed, it's about keeping your friend's wish intact. I see, it is a very honorable thing for you to do Wayzz, but I think my dreams are trying to tell me something. Perhaps… this boy will be different. Maybe we'll even witness what the ferret jewel has to offer to us. Who knows? Not even I know about all of the mystic powers of the miraculous jewels." Fu scratched his beard thoughtfully as he stared at the box, "For now my dear friend, let us trust destiny and go find the new partner for our duo, because I have a feeling that they might need him."

Wayzz sighed, "Yes, Master Fu."

* * *

**Aéroport Paris-Charles du Galle**

**10:25AM**

**October, Day 1**

Lucas thought that the two hour flight from Lisbon to Paris had been quick, too quick. But here he was, exiting the doors of the airport and stepping into the French cemented floor. It was a little cold, but he had been expecting that since he checked the weather for Paris on his phone. He had changed his timezone and even though Paris was only two hours ahead of Portugal it still felt a little different.

Sighing, he wheeled his luggage, and pulled his laptop bag higher on his shoulder to secure it better, towards the taxi zone. His father had booked one three days ago with the payment already completed so all he had to do was deliver his ticket to the driver.

When he did found his taxi, a Mercedes Benz E-Class taxicab, Lucas was polite and helped the driver place his things on the trunk. When he entered the car Lucas thought about how glad he was that the rest of his things had been shipped to the Dupain-Cheng's residence.

Settling in by closing the door and putting his seatbelt on, Lucas quickly took out his phone and earphones for the ride, it was going to be a forty minute ride from the airport to his uncle and aunt's house, so Lucas wanted to at least relax instead of letting his anxiety take over.

What if he forgets how to speak French? What if he does something insulting on accident? What if they won't like him? What if HE doesn't like them?

What if… Marinette and him struggle to come up with a conversation?

The taxi driver entered the car and the door closing made Lucas's stomach churn, the man looked friendly and he had a brown mustache going grey, still, he looked back at Lucas and nodded with a smile.

"Good to see you're already using your seatbelt young man, nowadays I have to tell people to put it on," the man said in perfect French, Lucas was relieved he could understand him, "My name is Jacques, and it is nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Mr. Jacques," Lucas smiled back.

The man nodded again and turned back so he could put his own seatbelt on, he started the engine and looked over to the road to see if he was clear to drive away – there was a little traffic but two minutes later he was able to squeeze in between two cars. At this point Lucas had already placed his earphones and turned his music on; he looked up and felt that the grey sky was perfect for the mood.

This was the beginning of a new life.

* * *

**Collège Françoise Dupont**

Marinette has been Ladybug for a month now, almost two months to be precise. She and Chat Noir – her partner and fellow miraculous user — had fought against The Bubbler and to Marinette's distress, Lady Wifi ***** who was a close friend to her named Alya. Marinette as also been crushing on a boy from her class named Adrien Agreste, a popular model known all over Paris.

So when the biracial thirteen-year-old ****** was explained to that her estranged Portuguese cousin was going to live with her for a few years did not sit well with her. It was not like she had something against Lucas, because she barely knew him to even start judging him. He seemed nice, at least she remembers him being nice.

The first thing she asked her parents was where he was sleeping. They told her that he was going to sleep in the storage room. She was a little concerned, but her dad quickly assured that they were already cleaning it and making it into a proper bedroom. And so for a full week, Marinette helped her parents transforming their bakery's storage room into a room, and when everything was put away they went shopping for a bed and a nightstand.

All was payed by Lucas's father, which Marinette appreciated.

At least Marinette and her dad had fun re-painting the walls of the room with a dark-blue color. Then two days ago, Lucas's things arrived. Her parents closed the bakery for the afternoon to set things up without breaking any kind of privacy with her cousin's stuff.

When alone, Tikki commented how much Lucas looked like Marinette. Sabine had given her daughter a more updated photo of Lucas, and she had to admit that they did look alike, except that he had brown eyes and different height.

Marinette was nervous about meeting her cousin again, but at least they could break the ice with their appearances. She couldn't help but to linger on her anxiety thought: what if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like him?

He was from a rich family right? From what Marinette heard her aunt in Portugal was together a rich man that owned a successful seafood restaurant. So what if Lucas was pompous and bratty like Chloé?

**1:20PM**

Marinette sighed as the bell rang; she stood up from her seat and gathered her things inside her school messenger bag. She was so nervous that she didn't watch Adrien walk out of class with Nino, and she  _always_ did that.

The bell had ringed seconds ago and Marinette was now going home for lunch. She knew that Lucas would already be there, her mom said that he'd arrive to Paris at ten in the morning so she wondered if he and her parents were getting along.

"Hey girl, are you all right? You look a little pale." Alya's voice was worried and curious as she tilted her head to appear on Marinette's sight.

She smiled at her new friend, well they have been friends for a month now but this type of friendship was still new to Marinette. Before this school year she was a loner. Whatever she did wasn't good enough to belong to a group of friends so she kinda wondered around and faced Chloé's taunting alone.

But ever since she became Ladybug, a new confident side emerged and she was making friends day by day.

If only she could talk with Adrien without stutter awkwardly.

Giving her best smile, Marinette looked at Alya, "My cousin is already home… I don't know what I'm going to say to him."

Marinette told Alya about Lucas as soon after her parents told the news, they texted each other for ten minutes until Alya decided to take Marinette out of her house and let her vent out. Alya helped Marinette realize that this situation wasn't as bad as it seemed, because one, Lucas knew how to speak, write and read French fluently and two, this was a great opportunity for Marinette to re-connect with a family member.

"I thought we already had this talk?" Alya asked, feeling pity for her friend, "It's gonna be fine! All you need to do is give him a chance!" the dark-skinned girl placed her own backpack and smirked at her, "And if he gives you trouble, remember that he starts school with us tomorrow so…." Alya left her sentence on a suggestive manner, but as she punch her own palm with a wink Marinette realized what she was implying.

And that made her giggle as the two exited the classroom. But as soon as they were done going down the stairs into the courtyard, Chloé decided to step in front of them, with Sabrina by her side.

She smiled snidely at Marinette, "Your cousin better not be like you, because the last thing that our class needs is another wannabe loser!" she laughed meanly and Sabrina followed.

Marinette and Alya exchanged a bored look and rolled their eyes.

"Chloé don't you have to go eat something? Perhaps a full stomach will help you think before you speak." Alya retorted, passing by the two with a giggling Marinette.

"Ugh, shut up! You're just jealous because I get to have a luxurious lunch at my daddy's hotel! You're probably going to eat cheap food|!" Chloé yelled, and unfortunately for her Adrien overheard her.

He was just done with telling Nino he would see him on the afternoon classes when he heard the exchange, disappointed at his friend he approach her with a stern expression.

"Chloé—"

"ADRIKINS! Oh my goodness there you are!" the blonde didn't let Adrien finish as she glomped him with a cheek kiss.

Marinette gasped and immediately started glaring at her.

"C-Chloé! Stop that," Adrien pried her hands off him in a gentle way, "And apologize to Alya please, making fun of people who don't enough money for food isn't funny at all." He scolded her.

Alya waved him off, "I have money," she stated with a smile to show him Chloé's comment had not affected her.

"Still," Adrien insisted.

Chloé huffed and rolled her eyes, "Please, it's not like I did something bad. I only stated the truth, and by the way, do you want to have lunch with me?" she asked sweetly, changing her tone at once.

"No thanks, I have lunch with my father," he replied, "Hopefully," Adrien added with a sigh. Distracted, he looked over at Marinette and smiled, realizing she had been there all this time.

"Hello Marinette! Are you also lunching at your house?" he asked in a friendly manner.

Marinette immediately squeaked, "A-Ah! Yes! I'm lunching my cousin at my house—I MEAN—I'm lunching with my cousin who IS at my house Hahaha!" her cheeks were reddening each second she talked to him.

"Your cousin?" Adrien inquired curiously.

Alya decided to step in, "Yeah! Isn't it good? Marinette's Portuguese cousin is going to live with her from now on! And guess what, he's going to be in our class and he starts tomorrow!" she told him with an excited tone. "Marinette is kinda nervous though, they got estranged." Her tone deflated as she gave her friend concerned smile.

Adrien smiled at once, while Chloé scoffed.

"I bet that if he's related to you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he's gonna be as much of a loser as you are." She again laughed her own joke, and Sabrina smirked, agreeing with her silently.

He sighed and stepped closer to Marinette and Alya, near the school's exit. He could see his car ride parking by the curb, but he turned at Chloé with a determined face.

"Chloé, try to be nice to him tomorrow. After all he's new, and moving to a new country must be hard for him. Try to put yourself in his shoes." That comment was meant for Chloé, but Marinette couldn't help to feel like she deserved to hear it as well, "Bye guys, have a nice lunch!" he said before walking out of the school.

Alya looked at her friend and was proud to see a difference expression on her; it was like Marinette's anxiety had disappeared.

"Whatever, I have to go. Out of my way!" Chloé barked as she passed between the two friends, Sabrina following her close.

Marinette watched her leave and then she and Alya started to make their way out as well, and just before the two could part ways at the end of the staircase by the entrance, Alya patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's going to be fine, Marinette." Alya said reassuringly.

Marinette nodded, this time positive, "I know! If he's my family so I at least have to try! See you later Alya!"

"Bye girl and good luck!" Alya shouted as she watched Marinette run home, she only hoped that Lucas was a friendly person.


	2. The Ferret Kwami

**11:15AM**

**(Two hours before lunch break)**

After being left on the Fontaine du Palmier fountain by the taxicab Lucas dragged his single wheelie baggage towards Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, which was basically one minute by walking. He smiled at his surroundings, he had to admit that this neighborhood was pretty, and he was impressed at the size of the Le Grand Paris hotel, he had no idea his cousin lived near a luxurious hotel, he has heard about it because his grandma stayed there three years ago when she was on a business trip.

When he arrived to Place dos Vosges, a park surrounded by apartment buildings with one of them being Marinette's, he was relieved to find a place where he could relax if things got too overwhelming. He crossed the park to the other side, appreciating how well kept the gardens were, then he saw the building and he was a little mesmerized.

The entrance to the bakery featured white walls, with white rectangles slightly outset from the walls, outlined in gold. The windows are tinted dark black with the letters in gold. Six of the windows (appearing in pairs) had a golden design, each depicting a peel, grains of wheat, and a croissant as the logo. In the center of two of these pairs was an arch window, outlined in white. Above each arch was a small rectangular clear window. The door is similarly styled to the outside walls, with the same black window, gold lettering, and white outline. Above the windows and door was a white overlap with ridges, gold lettering, and a black background.

He grinned, it was so aesthetic. He reminded himself to compliment his uncle and aunt about it. But now it was time to enter, and from the looks of it the bakery was empty, but he could see two figures behind the counter. Upon entering the bakery, to his left there was a collection of glass display cabinets, showcasing delicious looking treats and on top of the cabinets he saw small displays of baked bread, ready to sell. He noticed the floors were ornately styled, with repeating designs of lilies and fleur-de-lis and the walls were a wood near the entrance and brick farther back. To his right there were more displays, and further along was the register, he glanced up and peels hanging from the ceiling above, and a cast-iron oven in the background. Also in the back were various sacks of flour, and a door that Lucas presumed that led upstairs to the Dupain-Cheng home, or in this case, his home for a while.

"Lucas? Is that you?" a very gentle voice asked from the register.

The bluenette could only nod nervously as he closed the door behind him.

"Lucas! Oh my goodness let me look at you," he watched his aunt smile widely and made her way around the register to him. He was shocked about how much she looked like his own mother.

Sabine was short and had a short black hair with blue highlights, just like his own hair, and she had beautiful gray eyes. Lucas noticed that she was wearing a white Cheongsam with a red, black and gold plant design; with her Cheongsam she wore a pair of periwinkle white pants and a pair of black and white dress shoes. When she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed both of them as a form of greeting, he saw and felt a silver band on her ring finger, confirming to Lucas that she was indeed married to his uncle, but still had her last name like his own mother.

"Look how much you've grown! You look so handsome, and just like your mother!" she gushed, and Lucas tried not to blush under her bright expression.

"Thank you Aunt Sabine, it's really nice to see you again." He genuinely was happy to see her, even if it was in certain circumstances, "I…uh your bakery it's amazing! And it still has the same sweet smell I remember from when I was a child." Lucas complimented quickly

"Thank you dear, now why don't you go upstairs and settle in your room? Your uncle will be right there, we're just finishing up a batch of chocolate croissants." She patted his cheek affectionately.

He followed her into the kitchen behind the register counter and spotted his uncle taking out a metallic batch filled with delicious smelling croissants, he tried not to drool on the spot as Tom placed the batch on the island in the middle of the bakery kitchen.

"Lucas! So good to see you my boy, I'm sorry I can't greet you better!" Tom happily said as he sent his nephew a smile.

"It's all right uncle Tom," Lucas replied as he placed a foot on the steps that led upstairs, he pulled his wheelie baggage up and huffed a little, it was heavier than he thought.

"You need help with that?" Tom asked worriedly as he saw his nephew struggle a little.

"N-No! It's fine, really!" Lucas quickly stated as he pretended to go up the stairs in a casual way. Last thing he wanted was to pass as a weakling in front of his uncle and aunt.

Sabine however, let her motherly instincts take over, "Sweetie it looks a little heavy and you also have your laptop case, let me help you?"

Lucas gave her a sheepish smile, "To be honest is not that heavy, really, I'm fine but thank you anyways!" he quickly said as he went up the stairs.

Tom and Sabine exchanged a concerned look, but both go quickly into work when new customers entered the bakery.

Upstairs, Lucas was huffing as he finally ascended the last step. The door to the Dupain-Cheng's apartment was already open so he shyly stepped inside, as if he was entering a stranger's home, and looked around.

The living room had dark wooden floor and white walls and when Lucas squinted enough he noticed the slightly outset rectangles designed into it. Then in the center of the room was a pale pink corner couch, with a small white coffee table in front of it. Behind the couch there was a dark brown reading lamp. The couch was facing a black screen TV on top of a dark purple cabinet stand and on its left was a brown bookshelf and a large window with white drapes. Behind and to the right of the TV there were more windows also styled with white drapes. He looked at the white vase next to the TV and he realized that his mother had the same one on her bedroom.

Walking a little closer to the couch, he saw the kitchen. It had large, oak-trimmed windows with white polka dots on pink background shades. The kitchen had white counters and a white dishwasher, two sets of dark oak cupboards, a stainless steel sink, a blue refrigerator and a very clean oven. Lucas thought that Tom or Sabine really liked having a clean kitchen. On the counter next to the sink he saw a microwave, various spices dressings, tin utensils holders and another two set of cupboards but this time pink. The floor had a rug with a repeating pattern of circular pink flowers inside grey square outlines with a white background. The dining table had also a dark oak, with dark oak and three white-topped stools surrounding it and hanging from above the table was two rectangular prism lights, with a cubical cream and pink surrounding. Next to the dining table was an Asian tapestry, depicting petals falling from a lily and Lucas smiled at it, it was really beautiful. ´

He looked at the white stairs that led to the attic, or if he recalled Marinette's bedroom. He decided not to go up there for private reasons, but he did look at the white door next to the pantry. Was this it?

Sighing, he turned the knob and opened the door, and inside was indeed his new bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was how bright it was, probably because of the big window that was on the wall that he was facing, and it also had white drapes opened, letting the sun in. The walls that he faced, on the ceiling to his right were white, but the wall to his left was painted dark cherry. The floor had white wood, and for a moment Lucas appreciated how shiny it was. As he stepped further inside, he saw a small one door white cabinet closet with three drawers underneath, he deduced that the clothes that he sent were already in there and his cheeks flushed a little just by imagining his family putting away his underwear. To the left of the closet, the twin corner bed was covered with a light brown comforter, the two pillows matching it and a small lamp was fixated on the far left corner of the bed, right next to the wall – perfect for reading at night. What Lucas noticed was that the space under his bed was connected to the closet. On his right there was a desk attached to the wall with a purple chair in front of it, Lucas placed his laptop case on it, next to the small, black reading lamp. Above the desk was an empty shelf also attached to the wall and above it another one, both were white.

Looking around, Lucas thought that this room was a drastic change from the one he had in Portugal, of course that that one was now catching dust, or maybe being turned into an office or a guest room.

He didn't want to think about it.

All Lucas could think about right now was how much he actually liked this change. So what if the room was small? His French family did their best to turn this pantry into an actual bedroom. And even though his father payed for the furniture that was in this room, Lucas was thankful that they put it all together and even painted the walls. He placed his wheelie baggage next to his desk, and sat on his twin bed. Lucas chuckled, this was also a big change from his king sized bed. Looking out of the window he saw that he had the view for the park, another positive thing about this room.

Standing up quickly, he walked out of his room and went down the stairs to the bakery, he thought it was a good time to re-approach his uncle and aunt and maybe offer some help, he didn't had experience in working in a bakery but his mother taught him how to make certain pastries and cakes and he was also good at accounting since he used to work on his father's restaurant during summer time.

As he entered the bakery he noticed a beautiful, small cake decorated as a galaxy on the island counter, as he approached it curiously it said 'Happy Birthday!' with dark blue frosting.

"Ah Lucas, there you are!" it happened so suddenly, Lucas felt his heart drop when someone pulled him from the floor into a hug. Tom was a tall and stocky man, and he wasn't squeezing Lucas painfully, but the bluenette still felt a little scared even though he tried to hide it with a smile.

"U-Uncle Tom, hi, yes here I am! It's so nice to see you again haha," Tom placed him down and patted his hair.

"How did you like your room?" Tom asked expectantly. Lucas could see a little anxious look on his emerald eyes.

"It's perfect, and I appreciate that you guys put away my clothes already, it wasn't necessary but I appreciate it." He stated, genuinely thankful.

Tom grinned brightly and was about to say something when Sabine walked in, "Tom, dear we have a problem!"

"Yes?" Tom immediately asked.

"The galaxy cake we made for the birthday party, the mother can't come get it, but she already payed for it. I told her I'd give her money back but she wouldn't accept it because it was her fault. She did give me an address but I cannot leave when the bakery is so full!" Sabine explained, feeling antsy.

Tom hummed, "Well I can't leave the kitchen dear, perhaps we'll just have to cancel it?"

Lucas saw the opening and he spoke quickly, "I c-can take it!"

Both looked at him, "Lucas, sweetie you just arrived and you must be tired…" Sabine sighed.

Lucas was in fact, not tired. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of arriving to a new country or just the fact that he wanted to be useful to his family or maybe he wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while, whatever it was Lucas wanted to deliver this cake. No matter what, maybe if he did this he could show his uncle and aunt that he was prepared to help when they needed him to. Besides how hard can it be to deliver a cake?

"Please… I want to do this. I'm not tired at all… let me help." He didn't want to sound like he was begging, that could pass as annoying and he was already too nervous about screwing everything up.

An exchange of concerned looks happened between Tom and Sabine, and when the man nodded with a smile, Sabine sighed in defeat.

"All right, if you think you can do it that would be very kind of you, Lucas." She turned towards the cake and grabbed it, ready to box it for delivery, "The place isn't that far, I'll write you down the address. It's five minutes by foot, so you won't have to walk much." She kept saying as Tom helped her place the cake inside the box, carefully enough it was in and so was the lid that Tom had placed.

Tom then placed the box inside a pink bag designed with the bakery's logo. At the same time, Lucas received a small piece of paper from Sabine with the address and unlocked his phone to type it on his GPS app. The street showed up quickly and Sabine was pleased to see that it looked direct enough for her nephew not to get lost.

Lucas carefully grabbed the bag from Tom and made sure to be attentive when carrying it, always making sure the cake was straight. Last thing he wanted was to deliver a flattened cake and put their bakery's proud name into shame.

Tom and Sabine walked Lucas to the door before he went on his own, he wasn't nervous because there would be no language barriers and his GPS was always trustworthy. For some reason Lucas could get lost easily so recently he downloaded this app for his own safety, after all he was new in this large city.

The first thing that he noticed when he walked straight ahead from the bakery was Marinette's school on the other side, he kept staring at it for a few seconds as the building got left behind, thinking about tomorrow and how anxious he already felt about introducing himself to his new schoolmates. What if they don't like him? If Marinette does… then he'll have at least someone to talk to at school because Lucas didn't want to become a loner.

Sighing, he focusing on his pacing and on the address and he found himself feeling like a tourist. Which he technically still was since it hasn't been twenty-four hours, but the truth was that he was about to become a temporary citizen soon.

When he arrived to Hotel de Ville about two minutes later, he crossed the street to the street on his left and continued going forward from there, crossing a corner. He glanced at the GPS and nodded to himself, he was on the right path and when he checked the cake he assured himself that the delicious treat was also fine.

When he passed by a McDonald's building, he stopped in front of the apartment building next to it. Checking the door's number, and reassuring that this was the correct address, he breathed deeply before pressing the floor's number to alert the customer that he had arrived.

"Hello?" a feminine voice sounded from the communicator.

"Yes hello, I'm here to deliver a cake from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. I'm their nephew and they sent me…" he greeted while using his professional voice. When he worked on his father's restaurant over summers his father taught him how to sound and look professional even though he was nervous and all Lucas had to do was think about the proud look his father would give after a customer left happy.

"Oh my goodness! Really? That's great! You saved the party, thank you so much! Please do come in, the door is open please do hurry!" the voice exclaimed jubilantly.

The door buzzed open and Lucas smiled, "I'm on my way up, Miss." He stated before stepping inside the building.

Delivering the cake had been a successful mission, and after making sure the kind lady signed her delivery receipt he bid her goodbye and wished her daughter a happy birthday. After stepping inside the elevator again to leave, Lucas looked at himself in the mirror inside and couldn't help to finger gun at his own reflexion as a form of celebration.

When he stepped out of the building he couldn't help to realize that he knew his way back without the help of the GPS, so he decided to go explore a little on his way back, maybe walk inside a few stores or window shop? Lucas didn't know but he was feeling pretty confident about roaming freely.

As he waited by the curb for the traffic light to go red for the cars on the crosswalk, he couldn't help but to overlook on the people on the other side. A mother with their son, a young couple probably on their way to lunch… he checked his phone and saw that it was already twenty past noon. While he thought about how time passed quickly, he looked at another person standing on the other side.

An elder, Asian man wearing a red Havana shirt, and that made Lucas snort a little. If he was being honest, it kinda fit the short man well, but he could imagine himself wearing it – that would definitely make Lucas look more like a tourist than ever.

When it turned green, people finally started crossing, including Lucas. He was focused on not snorting when the Asian man was about to pass next to him when something so sudden happened. While every car had stopped on the red light, a motorcycle was coming in fast, and police sirens could be heard approaching it.

Lucas had no time to react, but instinctively he grabbed the old man (that luckily was already walking next to him) by wrapping his warms around his small torso and tackled both of them as far as he could from the center of the crosswalk. He hoped that the other people had made it in time as well because when he felt the wind that the motorcycle driver had caused by driving at that speed behind him, he felt every hair on his body rise.

From that speed, both he and the elder could have been killed.

Many people gasped and the cars that were waiting for the light to go green moved aside on the curb to allow the police cruisers to pass through. And so they went, disappearing into the corner after that reckless driver.

Lucas breathed heavily as the adrenaline started to vanish; he turned to the Asian man and immediately helped him up.

"Sir! Are you all right?" he asked quickly, checking him for any injuries.

The man smiled calmly and nodded, "I'm fine, thank you. Are you okay?" he asked.

Lucas nodded, a little shaken, "Y-Yeah… I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Indeed, so am I, here I think you dropped this." The man handed Lucas the delivery receipt, "It's a good bakery, whenever I go there only delicious things come out." He said, eyeing the logo on the receipt.

Surprised, Lucas grabbed it with a confused expression, not because the man knew about his family's bakery since his taxi driver told him it was really popular around Paris, "That's strange… I thought I had it safely pocketed." Even with the accident that just occurred that was no way that it could have slipped out of his pocket.

"Perhaps the involuntary movement caused by you made the paper slip out of your pocket?" The man suggested, "Anyways, I must go now. And thank you again, this moment made me realize how important life is. Don't you think?"

Lucas could only nod at him, still a little dazed from what just happened. He watched the seemingly vulnerable Asian old man vanish around the corner and just like that time seemed to keep going forward for the thirteen-year-old bluenette.

He wiped his jeans from the curb's dust and decided to not tell his uncle and aunt about what happened. He thinks that things were going great so why stop?

* * *

**12:41PM**

Lucas had returned to the bakery two minutes ago and the first thing he did was give the receipt to his aunt at the registry. Sabine thanked him with a box of mint and chocolate macaroons, which Lucas was elated to eat.

He went upstairs to take a shower and change clothes, Marinette would be home in forty minutes for her lunch break. With his aunt's guidance he figured out where to get a body towel and how to use the shower so ten minutes later he entered his new bedroom after showering, with a towel around his waist. He quickly closed his door and checked the time on his phone; it was thirteen to one in the afternoon, so he still had time.

He chose to dress up another pair of blue jeans and a turquoise colored hoodie, then he grabbed his white sneakers and sat down on his bed to put them on, but as he did he let out a startled yelp when he felt something hard under him. He jumped up, turned around and in the middle of his bed was a box.

A jewelry box? It was shaped like an octagon, with red Asian symbols in it but Lucas couldn't remember buying any jewelry with this box? However he had to admit it was cool looking.

Shrugging, he grabbed it and opened to see if he could remember how he got it but as he did a bright light temporarily blinded him, making him drop the box with surprise and protect his face from whatever was causing the light.

A gasp was heard and when Lucas opened his eyes he met a pair of big, tawny eyes.

Two screams were heard.

Of course that Lucas immediately covered his mouth to suppress his own, but his widened, chestnut eyes continued staring at the creature floating in front of him. It couldn't be taller than his palm, but its brown body was long and its head was big with pointy ears,the creature had animals ears but… what kind? Not of a fox and not of a cat. Its arms were short, and chibi like, but its claws were long, pointy looking — Lucas gulped at that — and its legs mimicked its arms but he could see pink padded beads; the only difference is that they were slight longer and also it had a long, black tail.

The part that most highlighted this creature however, was the black bandit mask that crossed its dark eyes, white face and ears.

The creature seemed to look at the floor quickly, and a sad expression came upon its face.

"Oh no… oh no… it's happening again!" it squeaked gloomily as it floated down to the box, "Oh…" it whined.

Lucas slowly uncovered his mouth and gaped in awe at it, "U-Uh…" he managed to say, "What…who? Uhm… hello?"

The creature eyed the box, and Lucas finally payed attention to what was inside. It was a brown leather wristband, and he doesn't recall buying it because if he did he would have remembered the floating small animal that came with it.

Lucas squatted down to its level and grabbed the box, "Uh… what is happening?" he asked carefully, not really sure what do to. He could've continuing screaming, call for his uncle and aunt or call the police, but he felt like the only thing he could do right now was talk to it. Perhaps it wasn't even a dangerous creature.

It sighed, and looked at him with sad eyes, "Hi… my name is Muuri and… I'm the ferret Kwami, or better known as the cursed one." Muuri's voice was small, but emotional.

So many questions passed through Lucas's mind, but he only asked one, "Kwami?"

Muuri seemed to change his demeanor as he smiled at his new master, "We're eternal beings that inhabit in Miraculous Jewels. And when someone is chosen to possess a Miraculous they're imbued with powers to save the world!" Muuri pointed at the wristband still inside the box, and Lucas grabbed it curiously.

He might as well believe in all of this, because if he was dreaming this had to be the coolest dream he's ever had.

Lucas stood from the squatting position and Muuri followed him, without hesitating he placed the wristband on his right wrist and he felt his arm tingle right away.

"B-By the way master… what is your name?" Muuri asked shyly.

"Master? You can just call me Lucas, Muuri." The bluenette smiled at the Kwami, as if this was just a casual encounter. He was trying not to freak out about the whole magic shenanigan.

"O-Oh… very well, Lucas! Maybe I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Lucas said, smiling.

"Have… you seen Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Lucas blinked, "Oh… I did see them on the news when I was in Portugal, but I just arrived in Paris today and I haven't seen them in action yet. I hope I will though! Why?"

"P-Paris? We're in France? Oh! What year is this?" Muuri flew near Lucas's window and peeked outside.

"The year is—"

"Oh goodness, look how much it changed! It's all so modern looking!" Muuri spoke quickly; at least he didn't look meek anymore.

"Muuri… I have more questions. This is too sudden for me, I mean I'm still trying to figure it out if I'm dreaming or not…"

"You're not dreaming Lucas, this is real. But… I must warn you…"

Lucas wasn't listening to him; he was gaping at the wristband. It seemed so vulgar, so how could it be powerful?

"How do I do this? I mean what do I do?" he asked Muuri, interrupting whatever he was going to explain.

"A-All you have to say is 'Muuri, mask on!' but—"

"Muuri mask on?" Lucas asked, uncertain.

But what happened next startled him, immediately a maroon light emitted through the wristband and he watched Muuri being sucked into it as if he had fallen on a vortex, then more flashes of bright light with darker tones surrounded his body and instinctively Lucas closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he felt different. He felt the weight of a mask covering his eyes, he touched it and gasped, "Whoa…" he tried to pull it out but it looked like it was glued to his skin, it didn't hurt but it was weird.

Lucas immediately found himself in front of the body mirror attached to the back of his closed door, and what he saw looked like a different person. His hair was no longer combed, but wildly messy, and his eyes. He was also wearing something different than his hoodie and jeans: he first wore a full piece suit made of a fabric he didn't recognize, the suit was dark brown. On his torso there was a sleeveless black vest and around his neck he had what it looked like dark grey collar scarf that covered his neck fully and around his waist and wrapping the middle of the vest was a matching belt of the same color. He noticed his "shoes" as if Lucas could call them that, it looked like he had ferret paws, with pink toe beads and everything. Surprisingly Lucas found himself walking comfortably with them. Then he checked his face and noticed a similar bandit black mask to Muuri's as his own now and he gasped when he finally noticed the white ears with pink designed on the inside.

His wild hair covered his normal ears so he didn't look as weird as he could have. Just to be sure, Lucas procured his human ears and found them safely, sighing with relief he continued exploring the rest of the suit and what was left, was his tail. It was formed with the belt that was around his waist, perfectly fitting him. His mouth let out a shocked sound when he saw and felt it move and seconds later he figured out that he was the one doing that! It was like moving an arm for him, Lucas would order his brain to do it and it obeyed.

Then he felt something slightly heavier attached on the end of his spine, he grabbed it and to his amazement a wrapped whip was what appeared on his hand.

"No way…" he whispered to himself as a grin formed on his lips.

He unraveled it and the whip fell on the floor with a heavy thud, making Lucas cringe internally. He looked at the door and waited to hear if his uncle or aunt had heard that and with his new ears he could indeed hear what was happening downstairs at the bakery. It was amazing! It was like he had super hearing!

And… his senses were really good. He looked behind him, at his window, and slowly a smirk formed on his lips.

Maybe he could test how powerful the suit made him.


	3. Miraculous Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you few readers aren't too upset I took this long to update!
> 
> This chapter is very short, but that also means I can start working on the episode ones and those will be longer! Sorry about the grammatical mistakes! Enjoy!

Lucas never felt so free in his life. He jumped around roofs across all Paris and laughed merrily at his speed and agility that his suit gifted him with. If this was a dream, then he didn't want to wake up anymore.

As he hopped from building to building like it was nothing, he started thinking that perhaps this was real. Should he tell anyone about this? Should Lucas warn his uncle and aunt that he has been given a jewel that basically allows him to fight against evil?

He frowned suddenly and landed in a crouched position in front of the Louvre. Bystanders and tourists stopped to look at him, but Lucas kept his mind on the situation. He couldn't tell anyone, could he? Not only they would be in danger, but they just met Lucas after all these years. The Dupain-Cheng family took him in without hesitating and Lucas would be paying back by forcing them to hide his identity?

He hummed, rubbing his chin as he suddenly noticed the panicked looks everyone was started to give him. Confusedly, Lucas looked around him, and every time he took a step, the crowd stepped back.

He decided to cast a friendly, albeit awkward smile, "H-Hello! My name is..." he quickly avoided saying his name, "Furet! And I'm looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir, have you guys seen them?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"AKUMA!"

Everyone immediately scattered away from him as they screamed in panic, Furet was startled by the reaction he got.

"Akuma? No! Wait!"

"SOUND THE AKUMA ALARM!" Furet looked at a policeman that had bravely approached him, he had orange hair and serious, sharp eyes, "Stay right there Akuma!"

Furet, at this point, was done with all the screaming, so he whined annoyedly and whipped out of the scene by attaching his whip on a building's chimney. Hoisting his body up, he ignored the yells from the policeman and ran off, deciding to search for Ladybug and Chat Noir somewhere else.

"Jeez, it seems like there's only space for two heroes in this city," he complained as he landed on Le Grand Paris Hotel, sitting on the edge of the roof and gazing upon Paris. He sighed, "No... don't be selfish Lucas. They have Akumas terrifying them almost every day, it's a natural reaction." he mumbled to himself.

But still, Furet couldn't help to feel dejected. How could he be a partner to Ladybug and Chat Noir if Paris didn't accept him?

* * *

There has been an Akuma alert, and classes had been canceled until it was gone.

Marinette and Adrien wasted no time into finding a hidden spot to transform as their classmates evacuated calmly, and when Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves jumping across buildings on their way to find the Akumatized person, Chat couldn't help but to grin at her.

"Always a pleasure to see you, my lady." he greeted her, with a charming look.

Ladybug smiled back, "Hello to you to Chat Noir, have you spotted the Akuma?" she asked, going direct to the business.

He shook his head as they both stopped hopping across Paris, halting to have a look around in search for any suspicious activity.

"It's... calm?" Ladybug said as she confusedly tried to hear for any sirens.

Chat Noir hummed, "Maybe it was a false alarm?" he suggested.

Ladybug shook her head, "The alarm was given by the police force themselves, it has to be real."

"Maybe it's a really small one?"

It seemed silly, but Ladybug pondered about it.

Meanwhile, Furet was done pouting and he decided to look for his hopefully future partners. And just seconds later, he spotted them talking to each other on one of the roofs. Grinning, he started approaching them quickly.

"Hey!" he yelled at them, announcing himself.

Ladybug was quick to react, startled and defensively, she undid her yo-yo and launched it at Furet, he was hit on the chest by it fell down but thanks to his new skills he was able to land unharmed on top of the building, in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Furet rubbed his chest, wearing a shocked expression.

"Whoa..." he started, "I can't believe I got hit by Ladybug's yo-yo, that was so cool!" he gave them a huge grin followed by two thumbs up.

Ladybug and Chat looked at each other with a confused expression, but then they quickly nodded with a serious one as they jumped to where the newcomer was, each taking his side and standing on a defensive position.

"Who are you? Where is your Akuma?" Ladybug asked, sharply.

"Uh? Oh! No, no! I'm not an Akuma!" Furet told her, but then he quickly lost interest and turned to Chat, grinned widely, "Dude! You are so cool up close! Can I have your autograph?" Lucas knew he was acting like a fanboy but he was so starstrucked that he didn't care.

Again, Ladybug looked lost and Chat Noir tilted his head at the boy, he had yet to take his baton out because his instincts were telling him that this guy wasn't dangerous, at least to them.

"Wait... you're not Akumatized?" Chat asked.

"Nope! I was given a Miraculous jewel!" Furet stated before bowing at them, "Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Furet," then he remembered what Muuri had told him, "Mostly known as the cursed holder, apparently."

"Apparently?" Ladybug deadpanned, not believing him for one second, "If you're a holder, proof it! Shows us your jewel!" she demanded, fearing that this was a trap.

The ferret holder frowned at her, "Fine... no need to show me a mean face though." Lucas didn't know what it was, but being in this suit changed him into a someone he wanted to be, but couldn't. He raised his right arm and showed her his active wristband jewel, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir approached him to look at it with astonishment.

"So, you really are our new partner?" Chat Noir said, smiling at him.

"Why though? D-Don't get me wrong but why didn't you show up when Chat and I did?" Ladybug asked him.

"Well, for starters I only arrived t-"

"NO NO! Don't tell us! You can't tell us anything about your personal life!" Ladybug quickly cut him, panicking.

Chat Noir rolled his eyes, "Don't mind her, Ladybug says that we should keep out identities as a secret."

Ladybug glared at him, "We do! It's for our own good!"

Chat quickly dropped his ears and gave her a nervous smile, "Of course my lady, I was just telling him that! Wasn't I, Furet?"

He got the hint and nodded quickly at her, "Yeah Ladybug, Chat Noir was being a responsible partner and telling me how things work around here."

The two grinned, and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

This was definitely the start of something new.


End file.
